


【润旭】白雪公主part8

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 暗黑童话
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203
Relationships: 润旭
Kudos: 8





	【润旭】白雪公主part8

Part8 新 娘

预警：神经病偏执狂大龙，慎入，慎入！！

夜幕低垂，十数把熊熊燃烧的火把发出哔啵的声响，将小木屋周边映得亮堂堂的一片，周遭鸦雀无声，润玉站在门前，眼睑下因光线的照射而投下重重阴影，仿佛不知名的暗/黑生物，他随意的挥了挥手，唤那个为首的人上前，那人他也认识，正是黑旗军的首领杰克。

杰克不明所以，却急急忙忙的走上来，虽说他隶属于王后，听从王后使唤，但任谁都知晓，随着老国王太微日渐力不从心，大殿下润玉才是这个王国新的主人，此刻不讨好，更待何时？

他拎着弓弩来到木屋前，却被篱笆上植物的香气熏得有些头昏，见势不妙想要拉开距离，奈何一只手臂忽然跨过篱笆墙，死死的擢住脖颈，窒息感铺天盖地袭来，仿佛深不见底的水将自己淹没。

杰克无力的挣扎着，逐渐散大的瞳孔惊恐地看着，自己敬畏的王子正用那铁掌般的手，一点一滴捏紧自己的脖子，被吓到的黑旗军噤若寒蝉，忙不迭地弯下腰，四周极为寂静，唯有不安分的马儿踢踢踏踏动着马蹄，却被主人死死勒住缰绳，从鼻子里冒出无数的热气。

时间静止，又仿若深不见底的幽潭，随着咔吧一声，杰克的头颅软软垂下，睁大的眼眸中早已没有半分生机，黑旗军情不自禁发出低低的吸气声，甲胄此起彼伏的沙沙作响，纷纷跪下，青年张开五指，松开手掌，任凭那具尸体跌落于地，淡淡道：“违逆我的命令，这就是下场。”

他见黑旗军齐刷刷抬起头看来，全然疑惑又胆战心惊的模样，不免开口解释道：“这小木屋里面是我的人，没有得到我的命令随意动手的人，杀无赦！！”见那些人似有犹疑，又掀起唇角露出一个阴惨惨的笑容道：“即便是王后也不行……”

话未说完，青年又打开了篱笆门，慢慢的踱到众人面前，跪着的黑旗军只见一双沾满污泥的靴子在面前走过，一个沉着的声音缓缓叫着：“你们应该明白，王国的权柄掌握在谁的手中，我想你们都是聪明人，聪明人自然会做聪明人该做的事。”

伴随着带有节奏的笃笃声，那双精美至极却落入泥泞的靴子一步一步，犹如巨石一般碾着众人的心脏前进，黑旗军再也不敢抬头，只能将自己的额头贴紧了肮脏潮湿的地面，一动也不敢动，半晌才在对方的允许下拖走了尸体，慌不择路的匆匆离去。

润玉沉下了脸，望着众人失魂落魄离去的身影，眼神忽明忽暗，口中含着迷香植物的解药早已融化，带来一丝微微苦涩的口感，眼见母后对公主的弑杀势在必得，自己必须尽快想出法子，让公主回到自己的羽翼下，如今看来婚配倒是最好的借口。

他闭了闭眼，终于打定主意，转身回到小木屋中，先在小矮人的书房中，用鹅毛笔龙飞凤舞的写下了几行字，随后恋恋不舍地看了看被褥中依然昏昏沉沉睡去的公主，亲了亲那早已红肿不堪的唇，还有那系上锁链细瘦伶仃不盈一握的脚踝。

“等我，我的新娘，我会尽快回来迎娶你……”他低低的说着，晕迷中的公主似乎感受到他的贴近，不由自主地颤了颤，而那样的反应则越发叫人愉悦，粗糙的指又一次在那雪白的身/躯上流连，微凉的触感让旭凤睁开迷迷瞪瞪的双眼，却因吃惊而骤然瞪大。

“唔……”疲惫至极的身/体根本提不起一丝反抗的力气，身无片/缕的公主只能瑟缩着朝被褥中躲去，然而依旧被侵/略的目光看遍上下的春/光，那双泛红的凤眸愤怒地盯着始作俑者，然而除了咬紧几乎渗出血色的唇，这点滴威慑根本毫无用处，只能让对方发出愉悦的笑声。

“怎么，舍不得我么？旭儿……还是说，你这里也舍不得我……”润玉意味深长的笑着，从喉咙里发出让人毛骨悚然的音调，单手制住公主微弱的反抗，用湿帕擦洗过的手连连探入那早已泥泞不堪狼狈至极的花径，叩开被折磨彻底的幽门。

异物的侵入让旭凤发出小兽般的呜咽，他狼狈的夹紧充斥着无数青紫瘀痕的腿根，然而被肏到根本闭不拢的穴口还是不受控制的流出之前的浊液，在床单上染上暧昧的粉红，这样可怖的事实让他煞白了脸，眼泪纷纷落下，仿佛一颗颗珍珠没入雪色之中。

“真美……旭儿，你是我见过最美丽的人……”润玉痴迷的指尖在那谷道之中徘徊，一点点的导出自己射入的浊物，满足的看着自己最爱的弟弟迸出愤恨的目光，却碍于现状而含泪接受无奈的事实，这样完全掌控对方的感觉让他情不自禁周身都兴奋得颤栗起来。

还有什么能够比将觊觎多年的猎物拆吃入腹最过瘾的事？这样完美无瑕雪白似凝脂的身体完全被自己占有和掠夺，并打上满满胜利者的印记，这是我的，属于我一个人的完美躯体……

润玉不再掩饰那贪婪又赤裸裸的目光，仿佛在逡巡自己的领地一般，从最私密的地方到袒露着的平坦胸膛，当看见那肿胀浮着牙印的乳尖时，嘴角的笑容绵绵如蜜，他是那样的专注，直到对方因承受不住偏过头去，下一刻出口的话语却让人魂不守舍。

“等着我，旭儿，明日我会带着亲卫队来，迎娶我此生的新娘。你可要乖乖的呆在这里，否则……”男人的目光变得越发的冷漠，带着若有若无的杀气，他擢着对方肩膀的手臂在一点点的收紧，看着颤抖着嘴唇却发不出一个字的弟弟，一板一眼的继续往下说。

“小矮人会被五马分尸，那可怜的尸身会被挂上高高的宫墙示众，至于逃跑的新娘……”他骤然拉高了声调，语气狠辣而陌生：“则会接受我的怒火洗礼……届时，你该祈求上帝给你一副强健的身躯，我想，我不会再这样轻易的放过你……”

润玉的眸光极冷，冷得就像西北荒漠上的寒风，吹在脸上都会有刀割的触感，旭凤震怖的看着眼前跟以往判若两人的哥哥，他从来没有想到过，那个自卑瑟缩只敢在夜里偷窥自己的哥哥，展露出的真面目竟然这样的可怕，简直是翻天覆地一样的变化。

不，或许之前的只是他的保护色，他不过把他的野心、心机和谋算全部都隐藏在那副不堪的面貌里，真是好手段啊，哥哥……公主咬紧了森森的牙齿，若不是此刻身体虚弱，手臂酸麻连抬起来的力气都无，他真恨不得跳起来，在对方身上狠狠咬一口，哪怕撕下一块皮肉也好。

兴许只有对方的血才能洗脱自己身上的屈辱，被与自己同性别的人压在身下肆意凌辱，之后还要像女人一样被迎娶回宫，这样可怕的遭遇，自己究竟该怎样逃开，还有在边疆的舅舅，也不知小矮人联系上了没有……公主的眼神急剧跳动着，似乎在思索着逃出生天的办法。

公主的思绪润玉自然不会放在心上，他又摸了摸那依旧光滑如水的乌发，痴痴的在那隐约带有花香的发丝上嗅了嗅，掰过那张不情不愿的脸，又吐出那样的一段话，而那句话的出口更是让对方闻之色变，连雪白的脸颊都变得再无一丝血色。

“听说，你那远在边疆的青雀舅舅似乎在联络他的旧部，而且近来边线上也似乎有些异动……”润玉觑了一眼眸光闪烁的公主，若有所思的道，“如果新娘失踪，那青雀公爵用叛国罪拿下似乎也未尝不可，听说叛国贼的刑罚可是极其残酷的……”

没有说完的话语被一只纤细的手掌捂住，公主惶恐的看着面前似乎化身恶魔，拿自己最在乎的弱点胁迫的男人，抬起颤巍巍的手，阻止他继续说下去，而后不得已发出那样的祈求：“不，哥哥，求你别这样……舅舅是无辜的，我会待在这里，直到你明天过来，求你，求你了……”

看见对方终于低下那总是高昂着的头颅，开始为自己唯一的亲人乞怜，那双美丽的凤眸之中的愤恨也终于被惶然不安所取代，润玉欣悦的笑了，他抬起公主纤薄的下巴，拥紧了有些僵硬的身躯，又印上一个炽热的吻，意味深长的道：“那么，明日见，我最可爱的新娘……”

男人矫健的身姿推开门，终于从这座低矮的小木屋中消失，公主坐在床上看着那人离去的背影，垂落在两侧的手掌不由自主的握成拳头，指甲都齐齐掐入幼嫩的掌心之中，他抬起乌沉沉的眼，心脏因为情绪而疯狂鼓动着，生平第一次感受到这是个极其难缠的对手。

拥有阴险、狡诈、腹黑这些特质的哥哥，仿若潜伏在暗处的毒蛇，叫人防不胜防，但是事实一定会如你所料吗，哥哥，别忘了，你还有一个最大的对手，就潜伏在你的身边……

公主的神色淡淡，却也胸有成竹，虽然方才求饶，但那只是应付对方的权宜之计，坐以待毙向来不是他的风格，只要还有最后的一丝力气，他都要想尽办法逃开对方的掌控，如果再回到那座王宫，变成哥哥掌心的金丝雀，那他宁愿去死，也好过那样不得自由的活着。

Tbc……


End file.
